Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?
by Dede42
Summary: When the ritual fails, the group learns that they must free the five original owners of the house. The first is a Priest who has lost his faith. Can the group restore his faith before it's too late?
1. Prologue: LOSING FAITH

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I'm back with the start of the next adventure. Now, our favorite YouTubers have found the four artifacts and were taking a short time out before doing the ritual to seal away the Evil and go back to 2016. Now it's time to see what they will be going up against next.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: LOSING FAITH**

In a bedroom filled with lit candles, a couple watched as a Catholic Priest, named David Santos, approached a bed, where their daughter was tied down, and she was thrashing against the ropes since she was possessed by a demon.

David looked at the parents for a moment before looking back at their daughter. "Pray for me," he requested and the parents crossed themselves and began praying quietly as he approached the bed with a bottle of holy water and his cross.

He then began sprinkling the girl's body with the holy water as she arched her back in an unnatural way, and he began praying in Latin.

The girl screamed in a demonic voice, trying to get away from the water that was causing her skin to turn red and steam, and David was quick to pin her to the bed.

He pressed the cross against her forehead, still repeating the same Latin prayer, and his voice grew louder as he repeated the Latin prayer over and over.

For several hour-long minutes this went on until the girl suddenly went limp, and David backed off, hoping that he'd been successful in exorcising the demon.

Suddenly the girl let out a demonic laugh and she sat up, glaring at him with pitch black eyes, and she spoke in a demonic voice. _`"For we are many."`_

"What?" David asked, realizing his mistake, too late.

 _`"For we are many!"`_ the demon screamed, ripping free of the ropes, and it smashed a mirror. Before anyone could stop the demon, it grabbed one of the glass shards and stabbed the girl's neck. She quickly bled out and slumped to the bed, dead.

"No!" David screamed while the parents wept behind him.

He had failed!

* * *

Later that same night, David was driving along a dark road in the fog, drinking heavily from a glass bottle of whiskey. He'd failed to save the girl from whichever demon had been possessing her, and he could feel his own faith fading as well.

' _I've failed in my mission to God,'_ he thought, depressed as he drank from the bottle once again. _'I have lost my faith.'_ He then heard an eerie whispering noise and his car stopped unexpectedly.

Confused, he got out of the car, trying to find the source of the whispering, and then out of the fog, a certain house appeared.

David stared at it in confusion since all the times he'd driven along that road, even at night, he'd never seen that house before. He then heard the eerie whispering again and realized that it was coming from the house itself.

Putting the bottle back in his car and retrieving both his bible and the cross, David started toward the house, being drawn to it for some reason, and he had a feeling that whatever was inside the house, it was up to _him_ to destroy it.

He was _sure_ of it.

* * *

A/N: Losing faith can be hard on anyone, no matter which religion they're a part of. So, that's it for today and there will be more on Thursday. See you all then! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: THE RITUAL

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: Hey, everyone, it's time for the first official chapter and time to see if our favorite YouTubers can finally escape from that evil house.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE RITUAL**

In the living room, the group was still sleeping when Arthur entered the room. He looked around at the sleeping boys and girls before going over to where Joey was fast asleep with one arm around Dawn's waist, and she was fast asleep, too.

' _They_ do _need their rest,'_ Arthur thought, going down on one knee, _'but the ritual_ must _be performed and there isn't much time left until sunrise.'_ He reached out and roused Joey by shaking his shoulder. "Joey, time to get up."

Joey woke with a start, which woke Dawn up, and they both sat up quickly, almost hitting the butler with their heads. "What?! Arthur?"

"It's been ten minutes," Arthur informed them. "It's time to get up and perform the ritual."

"Right of course." Joey got up, helped Dawn up, and they went to work on waking their friends while the butler exited the living room to get something. "Ok, guys, time to get up so that we can go home."

* * *

Soon all nine were up and on their feet, still a bit bleary-eyed, but they were ready to get the hell out of Dodge and back to 2016.

Arthur soon returned and placed a few pieces of papers and a black cord on a table in front of them. "This is the ritual from Shane's jacket."

Before anyone could question the butler of why he'd gone through Shane's pockets, Matt immediately picked up the papers and the cord, and handed the papers to Eva. "Let's get this done and get out of here."

Knowing that he was right, Eva began reading the instructions of how to do the ritual, and hopefully set it up without making too many mistakes like when they did the séance earlier. "'The ritual symbol must be drawn in ash and sand seven feet from each side of the center point. Three of the artifacts must be placed onto the marked points of the symbol, while the fourth artifact must be placed in the center of the inner triangle'."

Arthur hurried outside to get Marvin and the ash and sand they would need for the ritual while Joey, Tim, Oli, and Benny worked on rolling up one of the rugs so that they could do it on the wooden floor, and Dawn, Eva, Sierra, and Lele retrieved the artifacts from the mantle, and Sarah retrieved candles from both the tables and from outside, too.

* * *

When Arthur and Marvin returned with buckets of ash and sand, Joey counted out the paces so that they could make the circle right on the first try, and once he and Lele had poured out the mixture of ash and sand, Dawn, Oli, Tim, and Eva used more ash and sand to draw the triangles, and then they set up the candles and the artifacts in their proper places.

"Looks good," Sierra commented, having been keeping her distance while daydreaming of what she was going to do when they got back to 2016.

"Those look like demonic fingerprints," Joey fretted, pointing at a few stray fingerprints in the sand.

"Those are mine," Tim pointed out.

"Oh."

Eva ignored them and picked up the instructions to read the next part. "'One must sit in the center triangle and wrap the black cord around the fourth artifact seven times, while another recites the binding invocation'."

"Well, you're all in white," Tim remarked, indicating Sierra. "Are we supposed to sacrifice a virgin?"

"Tim!"

"I'm joking!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No one is going to be sacrificed," she said and held a hand out to Matt, who was still holding the black cord. "Give it here, I'll do it."

"You sure about this?" Joey asked, concerned.

"No, but I rather get this ritual over with so that we can all go home," Dawn admitted, accepting the cord and stepped into the center of the triangle with the fourth artifact while the others seated themselves around the circle. She knelt down and looked over at Eva. "Ok, I'm ready."

Eva nodded and handed the paper that had the invocation on it to Matt.

"I'll read the invocation," Matt said with a smile. "Hooked on Phonics, coming in clutch." And this got some nervous laughter from the others, proof that they were all a bit high-strung due to the stress.

Once they were all in their places, Arthur dimmed the lights, and a chill tickled the back of Joey's neck. _'This is it,'_ he thought. _'Please,_ please _let this work so that the evil can be sealed away and we can all go home. I am_ so _done with this dammed house!'_

"You guys ready?" Matt asked with a quiet tone.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, let's do this, man."

Matt nodded to Dawn, who nodded in return, and as he started reading the invocation, she began wrapping the cord around the artifact. "With the thread of the crimes of your own design, I bind your evil seven times." He and the others became aware of eerie whispering as the room seemed to get darker, and the four artifacts were now glowing an eerie red color, but he kept reading and Dawn kept wrapping the cord around the artifact, which was vibrating a little in response to the ritual. "I bind you from behind, I bind you from before, that you hurt my people nevermore."

When one of the artifacts suddenly fell over with a loud _thud_ and was no longer glowing, a few uncertain looks were exchanged, but Matt kept reading and Dawn kept wrapping the cord around the artifact. They weren't about to stop now. "I bind you from the left. I bind you from the right." Another artifact toppled over, hitting the floor with a sickening _thud._ Oli flinched, Eva screamed, and Sierra barely managed to stifle a scream of her own. "I bind you by day, and I bind you by night."

' _I just need to wrap this two more times and you're going to be bound forever,'_ Dawn thought with gritted teeth. _'I am a daughter of God, I have a testimony that the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints is true, that Thomas S. Monson is the Prophet, that Jesus Christ is the son of God, and he has power here. Not you!'_

"I bind you from below. I bind you from above." The third artifact felled. The whispers grew louder, threatening to drown out Matt's tranquil voice. To make matters worse, thick black clouds were starting to descend upon the group, and Dawn couldn't see any of their faces anymore. "I bind you with your own evil within." She felt a chill, but she wasn't going to stop, and she finished wrapping the cord around the artifact. "So let this magic unfold. Goddess of the darkest night, bind the presence that haunts this home in thy sacred fires of eternity."

Just then, the dark clouds that'd been trying to overwhelm the group departed, restoring the light, and Dawn let out a breath that she hadn't been aware of holding. They were all there, and they were all right.

"Did we do it?" Joey asked, breaking the silence that'd fallen over them after the departing of the dark clouds.

At that _exact_ moment, the darkest, most disturbing laughter echoed through the room, making them all jump, causing Dawn to drop the artifact on the floor, and scream as they looked around wildly. It was sniggering in spine-tingling tones, its voice was low and sinister, sending shockwaves of fear across the group.

"What was _that?_ "Oli yelped.

Eva's voice was a string of anguished gasps. "That's not – we didn't do it – that sounds like the _devil!_ "

"Guys…" Joey said uneasily. "I don't think it worked."

"Did we read the map the right way?" Matt asked, hoping that their failure is the result of a careless mistake.

"Yes!" Joey insisted. "It's totally fine!"

Oli was staring at the map as if it was an especially hard geometry test. "We did everything right."

"Do you know," Matt snapped, clearly hitting his breaking point, "how much time has been spent just to find these _stupid_ artifacts?"

"We're _aware_ , Matt," Dawn retorted. _'Maybe there's something else at work, something that's preventing the ritual from working. But what?'_

"Okay, but what if there's something in here that we're missing?" Tim suggested. "What if there's another clue? What if they just wanna play with us more?"

"Yeah," Joey agreed, getting up and he helped Dawn to her feet while Sierra complained that it was all a waste of time. "Let's look for it."

"I'm _so_ tired," Lele complained.

The others ignored her as they got up to search for the clue or at least _something_ that would help them figure out what went wrong, and how to _finally_ get out of that blasted house.

* * *

A/N: And just when you thought that it was all over. See you all on Tuesday for the next installment and post any guesses of what you think the YouTubers will have to face next in your reviews. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: SOMEONE IN THE BASEMENT?

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: Sorry for not updating this morning, I was busy with family stuff. Anyway, it's time to figure out why the ritual didn't work, and what our favorite YouTubers will have to do next.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: SOMEONE IN THE BASEMENT?**

They spread out to search for a clue and Lele was doing her best to comfort Sierra, who was looking pale and fearful, almost like she was about to run from the room, and the house itself, screaming. And Lele really didn't blame her since she was feeling like doing the same thing.

"Hey, Sierra," Lele said in a soft voice, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's fine. We're gonna be fine."

" _Are_ we?" Sierra asked in a tone that she didn't believe it anymore.

' _Uh oh,'_ Lele thought while giving the girl a hug. _'I think we broke her.'_

Joey, who'd been searching around the fireplace with Tim and Dawn, noticed something hidden inside. "What's that?" he wondered, reaching in to grab it.

" _That's_ new," Eva remarked "Pull it out."

Joey pulled out a weird black box and he opened it, finding inside a note and a key. "There's a key and a note." He gave the box to Eva, who set it aside while he retained the key and began reading the note. "'I've cast out demonic spirits and seen the devil himself, but nothing could prepare me for what I found here. This is truly the house that evil built. It haunts my every moment, and as the days pass, I see more innocent lives devoured in its terrible mouth. I am trapped in the basement until I can find release from this evil'."

"Wait, there's _someone else_ in this house?" Lele asked, trying and failing to recall seeing anyone when she'd gone down into the basement with Eva, Andrea, and Justine hours earlier to face the ungodly machine.

"I think we should go to the basement," Joey suggested, once again wondering how there could be _all_ of this stuff in the house that he and Dawn had been living in for weeks, and without their knowledge.

"Ok," Eva agreed. "Let's go." And they headed for the back door, following Arthur, who was leading the way once again.

Lele wasn't looking forward to going back into the basement, but she wasn't about to admit it to the others, especially not to Matt.

"Let's go to the basement," Tim said, sighing.

"What do you think there's going to be in the basement?" Oli wondered.

"Death machine," Tim replied. "We're all gonna die."

* * *

The group followed Arthur down the steps and into the basement. When they drew close to the room that held the ungodly machine, they quickly picked up their pace to avoid seeing the machine and Andrea's body that was still in the glass chamber, and went down the hallway until they reached a wooden door.

Eva took the key from Joey and she unlocked the door. Opening it, they entered a room that was on the small side, it was dimly lit, and on a table there was a statue of Mary the Virgin Mother sitting on a table, as well as a few candles scattered here and there. At first glance, it didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. But that was _before_ they notice the priest. A catholic priest no less.

"What the hell-?"

" _Don't!_ " David Santos shouted with his thick Italian accent, holding out his right hand toward them before they could get any closer. "Don't come any closer." He was on the tall side, close to Oli's height, with a frizzy mess of salt-and-pepper hair covering both his head and his face. In his hands, he clutched a Bible. He paced around the confines of a strange, small circle, and his eyes looked like those of a death-row prisoner waiting for execution.

"Guys." Joey pointed at the circle that David was standing on. "That looks like what we just tried to do."

David looked down at the circle and then back at the group. "What happened?"

"We were trying to bind the evil so that we could get home," Matt answered, sounding calmer then he had been earlier.

"Were you able to accomplish anything?" the priest asked urgently, almost as if he knew what they had been trying to do.

Eva shook her head. "No, it didn't work. The devil laughed at us."

"Listen," David said with a serious expression. "The evil of this house gathers its strength from its five _former_ owners, and when they are released… That's when the demon will be weak enough to _banish_."

"That's why it didn't work," Joey realized and the others all groaned, wondering what they would have to do in order to end the madness.

"I am one of the five former owners trapped in this house," the priest continued, regaining their attention. "I…" His shoulders slumped, and he sounded like he was about to cry. "I lost my faith. I failed to exorcise a demon out of an innocent girl, and _because of that, she died!_ " Furious pain seared his voice for a few seconds, only to be replaced by a softer tone. "I just need your help. I need my cross so that I can restore my faith and be released. I am trapped inside this circle of protection until my faith is restored."

' _Losing faith can be hard on anyone,'_ Dawn thought, feeling sorry for the priest. _'No matter what your religion might be.'_

"For you to retrieve my cross," David added, "you must perform an exorcism." And when the group began protesting with alarmed expressions, he overrode them. "Yes! You must!" he insisted repeatedly until they finally quieted down with reluctant expressions. "And for that, you need to gather holy water and a rosary. They're both in separate rooms, hiding on the second floor. This is my Bible." He handed it to Oli. "Take it. You'll need it."

Oli took the Bible, and it felt cold in his hands. _'It's like I'm holding an ice bar disguised as a book,'_ he thought uneasily.

"Now that you're on the path to do the exorcism, be aware…" The priest's sad brown eyes darted around the room. "Demons will be haunting you."

' _Great,_ more _demons,'_ Tim thought as they exited the room. _'Why didn't we just burn the house down when we first had the chance?'_

* * *

A/N: I'm with Tim about burning the house down, but it probably wouldn't have worked. Just where are the Winchesters when you need them? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: WATER AND ROSARY PART ONE

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: Hey, everyone, I am posting on time this time around, and I have an important announcement. So, because I have a shift at the movie theater on Tuesday morning, the next update will be the day before, on Monday, and then back to normal on Thursday, a week from today. And now, it's time to see if our favorite YouTubers can find what they need to do an exorcism of all things. Seriously, where are the Winchesters when you need them? Also, I'm splitting this chapter into two due to the length.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: WATER AND ROSARY PART ONE**

The group weren't happy campers when they reentered the house and headed for the stairs. First it was the artifacts that they had to collect in order to do a ritual that failed on an _epic_ level based on the demonic laughter earlier, and now they need to find items to perform an _exorcism?_ Where were the Winchesters when you needed them?

"That was so frickin' _weird!_ " Joey complained as they started up the stairs.

"Guys, I hope a demon doesn't touch me," Eva fretted. "I'm not trying to get touched."

"I don't think any of us here want to be possessed by a demon," said Benny.

* * *

When they reached the second floor, once again, Arthur gestured to the two doors that lead to the rooms that they needed to search. Deciding to split up, Joey entered a bedroom with Oli, Eva, Dawn, and Benny while Matt and Tim went into the second room with Lele and Sierra.

* * *

"Oh, this room is just _creepy_ ," Matt said when they entered the room. It didn't look like much – a fireplace, a basin, a desk, a table with a pitcher of water and a glass on top of it – but it had an undeniably spooky feel to it. It was as if the demons were hiding under the floorboards, waiting to attack or something.

"Ok," Lele said, pointing to the pitcher of water. "We have the holy water."

Sierra wasn't so sure. "Wait… _this_ is the holy water?"

"No, this is the elixir of life," Tim said sarcastically.

"Timothy!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Joey's group entered a bedroom and the first thing that caught their eyes was giant wardrobe, right in the center, with the word REVELATION stamped in thick white letters across the top. Someone had drawn a plethora of demons on the left-hand side of it, and there was also a rather lonely-looking angel on the right-hand side.

"What are we looking for?" Joey asked uneasily.

"The rosary," Dawn reminded him. "Mind you, I rather find a copy of the Book of Mormon instead." And the Savant chuckled a little, earning a small smile from her.

Eva examined the wardrobe, ignoring the decorations, and she found a four-numbered lock on it. "We're gonna need to find out what the code is."

"What is it with all the combination locks around here?" Benny wondered, annoyed.

They began searching the room with Oli putting the bible down on the bed, and as they searched, Joey did get alarmed when a door slid open on its' own. He, however, managed to pull himself together when Oli and Eva found a small piece of paper. "Did you guys find something?"

"Raum," Eva read aloud as they gathered around. "That seems like a demon name."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when a cold, dark mist shot its way across the room. It brushed against the group, tickling their clothes, and it was filling their ears with unholy whispers. They all screamed and jumped around, trying to avoid the demonic presence.

"Oh, no. Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no…"

* * *

In the other room, Matt picked up a note that was next to the pitcher and read it aloud. "'When the holy water is complete…'" he began when the demonic black smoke shot through the room with eerie whispers, and they all yelped, clinging to each other until it disappeared into the walls, making the lights flickered, and a small white bottle fell off the mantlepiece, falling to the floor without breaking.

Once the demon was gone, Matt quickly picked up the bottle since it had the cross on the front, and he showed it to them. "This is the vessel," he informed them. "We need to put the holy water in here, but the water isn't holy yet." And he read the full note. "'When the holy water is complete. Only use when you know the proper amount of glasses to pour into the basin'. Ok, so we need to figure out how much to pour in there. I think this…" he pointed to the giant brown bowl sitting next to the window. "This is the basin. I think. And there's a note. 'Numbers 5:17'. So we need to figure out what, in this room, corresponds to these numbers."

They searched the room, looking for something connected to the numbers, and Sierra found a bible in a drawer. "There's another bible," she said, showing it to them. "Five, one, seven…five, one, seven…"

" _Numbers_ 5:17!" Tim exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "That's a Bible verse!" He took the Bible from her, flipped to the corresponding verse, and read it aloud. "'…and the priest shall take holy water in an earthen vessel, take some of the dust that is on the floor of the tabernacle, and put it into the water'."

"So we need to find the dust of a tabernacle," Matt said and he felt like kicking himself for not figuring it out that it was a bible verse.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "What's a tabernacle?"

* * *

A/N: Demons are on the loose! Call the Winchesters! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: WATER AND ROSARY PART TWO

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: This is now part two of the original chapter and can the YouTubers finish finding the rosary and the holy water without being possessed by the demons that are lurking in the walls?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: WATER AND ROSARY PART TWO**

In the bedroom, the group had recovered from the demonic encounter for the most part, but they were still a bit rattled by the experience.

"Let's look for Raum in the Bible or something," Joey suggested, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Man, we _really_ need the Winchesters for this," Dawn stated, wishing that certain characters from _Supernatural_ were real.

"Can the name of a demon really be in the bible?" Benny wondered while Oli picked up the bible and flipped through it, and Dawn managed to find a second bible.

Still searching the room while keeping an eye out for the demonic presence, they started finding more demon names scattered all over the place.

"Dantalion?"

"Incubus."

"Forneus."

"Xaphan."

"I don't even know how to say that," Oli confessed, frowning at the piece of paper in his hand.

Joey glanced at it. "Belial."

"Moloch," Eva muttered. "These _are_ demon names…"

Joey checked under the bed and was relieved when he didn't find anything scary underneath there. "Nothing there, thank God."

* * *

"A tabernacle," Matt explained as his friends searched the room, "is like a square…enclosing…"

"Guys!" said Lele, who was kneeling in front of the mantlepiece, a white envelope nestled within her hands. The others dropped what they were doing and rushed to her side.

"What's in there?" Tim asked.

Before Lele could open it, Matt snatched it from her hands. "Hold on. Let's read this. 'Combine with purified water. Look to Saint Peter'."

Tim looked around and pointed to a painting on the wall, which was of a man being crucified upside-down. "Is that Saint Peter?"

Matt shook his head. "That's Jesus. I don't really think Saint Peter-"

"No," said Lele, shaking her head. "That's Peter. I remember. I was in Catholic school. He insisted on being crucified upside-down instead of right-side up like Jesus."

"Ok." Matt returned his attention to the envelope. "'Find a number of glasses to fill with water'."

They turned their attention to the painting, and they noticed that there was a series of Roman numerals etched into the canvas. Next to next numeral, there was either a minus or plus sign.

"That's one number," Lele announced, pointing to a five with a minus sign next to it. "That's another number. And look – this one. They're everywhere. We have to add them all together."

' _Not_ more _math,'_ Sierra thought unhappily.

Matt, Tim, and Lele, however, focused on doing the math with the numerals.

"So this is plus two."

"Five plus two…"

"…one plus ten equals eleven, minus five…"

"…is six…"

"…plus two…"

"…is eight…"

"…minus three…five!"

Tim was glad that they solved it _a lot_ faster then last time. "Did we get the dust yet?" he asked, having forgotten about it.

Matt was about to say "no" when he opened the envelope and found the dust inside. "Oh, the dust is inside here. That's what inside. So we've got the dust."

* * *

Joey and his friends were still searching the room, having found more demon names, and Oli went to the wardrobe to examine it since they still hadn't found the code for the combination lock just yet.

' _Demons on the left,'_ he thought, frowning. _'And a single angel on the right. These decorations_ can't _be coincidence. Can they?'_

"I feel like there's gotta be one more," Eva remarked. "There's-"

"Wait!" said Oli, making them jump and he began counting the demons. "…eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…thirteen. Thirteen devils."

"And one angel," said Benny.

Dawn smacked her forehead with her hand. "Of course! Revelations 13:1, it's a bible verse." She opened the bible she found and she flipped through the pages until she found the correct verse, reading it aloud. "'And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy'."

"Seven, ten, one," said Joey. "That _has_ to be the code."

Eva put the code into the lock and the wardrobe opened. "Omigod. Yes!"

"You both are geniuses," Joey complimented to Dawn and Oli, and they both beamed.

Benny opened the doors on the wardrobe, revealing that were dragons painted on the inside, and there was also seven dials.

"Oh," Joey said, pointing to the dragons. "Dragons. Cute."

"Here's a note," said Benny and he read it. "'Find the seven blasphemous names scattered throughout the room. Turn the corresponding dial to the first letter of their name in alphabetical order'. Huh, and we just happen to find the demon names already."

"They're on the bed," said Eva, pointing to where she'd placed the papers. "And I already arranged them by alphabetical order." She started to work on the first dial when the demon returned – this time, it headed straight for Joey and Dawn, making them both yelp and scattered, trying to get away from both _it_ and its' demonic laughter.

"Oh, _hell_ no!"

"No touchy! Go away!"

"B," Eva muttered, turning the first dial to the correct letter and, while Oli and Benny rattled off the other letters, she turned the other dials and a drawer popped open. "Omigod," she sighed, relieved as she took out both the rosary and a white envelope. "We found it."

"Yes!" Oli cheered and even Benny, Joey, and Dawn were looking relieved at their find. "Let's get out of here." And they bolted out of the room, taking the rosary, the envelope, and the bible that the priest had given them, with them.

* * *

Now that they had the right number for the water they would need to put into the basin, Team Holy Water went back to the pitcher, where Matt gave Sierra the envelope containing the dust. "Now put the dust in the water. Sprinkle it in." And she did so until it was all in the pitcher.

"Ok," said Tim. "So we pour that into the basin."

Sierra picked up the pitcher while Lele picked up the glass, and they moved over to the basin. While Matt warned them to be careful, the two girls focused on pouring the water into the glass, and then it was poured into the basin. Soon, Lele poured the fifth and final cup into the basin.

"Guys. We did it."

Just then, there was a loud boom that scared the daylights out of them, and they all jumped and screamed, almost running each other over. Once the noise was gone and they managed to calm down… _again,_ Tim found a piece of paper next to the basin that had the invocation on it, and he began reading it.

"'Oh, water, I exorcise you, that you may put to flight all the power of the enemy through the power of the Lord, who will come to judge the living and the dead by fire. Amen'."

The basin glowed, beams of white light illuminated the water within. The four YouTubers watched, transfixed, as the bowl of water took on a brilliance beyond human comprehension. The light faded and Tim filled the bottle with holy water. "Let's go exorcise this girl!" And they all high-five, except for Sierra.

"You guys are messed up."

* * *

A/N: Both items have found. Yay! Take that you dumb demons! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: VOTES

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: They now have the items, and now it's time to see who will do the exorcism.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: VOTES**

They all regrouped in the living room with the rosary, the bible, and the bottle of holy water. Oli showed them the note that was in the envelope. "We have a note." He then read the contents. "'You now have the items needed to perform the exorcism…but only two may journey into the darkness and face the demon. They must be selected by vote'."

Everyone groaned. _'_ _Here we go again,_ _'_ was the thought running through all of their minds.

Oli waited until his friends were done groaning and he read the rest of the note. "'The first name drawn will assume the roll of the first exorcist, and the next name drawn will be the second exorcist'."

"So two are leaving today, basically," Lele complained.

Matt was staring at the floor, deep in thought, and then he said something that surprised the group. "I watch a lot of scary movies. _I'll_ do an exorcism." And when they were happy instead of disappointed, he actually started having second thoughts.

"Thanks for that, Matt," Oli said and looked at the others. "Anyone else wanna volunteer? Or are we doing a vote?" And he sighed when no one else volunteered. "Ok, a vote it is." And they split up while Arthur and Sarah waited at the table with the voting supplies, including the darn hat.

* * *

Tim was a bit annoyed when he saw Oli go over to the girls, who were all huddled on the small couch, which was a tight fit for all four girls, but he pushed that aside and turned to Matt, Joey, and Benny. "Okay, you know what?" he asked. "We'll just all vote a different girl."

"Okay. I'm down with that," Matt agreed. "They've been trying to get rid of the men this entire time."

"Just that last time," Joey muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his shoes. _'And I_ really _don't want to vote for Dawn since I don't want to lose her,'_ he thought, wishing that he'd never invited her to stay at the damned house with him. _'Not after all of this and she's too good a friend. Heck, she's more then just a friend, she's my sister!'_

* * *

"Back at the circus," Oli was telling the girls. "Joey and Matt voted for me after we talked about who to vote for."

"How do you know that they were the ones who voted for you?" Dawn asked.

"Arthur told me after we got back," Oli replied. "And when Matt said that he _didn't_ vote for me, he avoided looking at me when he said it, so he was clearly lying."

"They're _obviously_ voting for one of us here," Lele hissed.

"You guys know what you wanna do?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it."

* * *

The group regrouped and Arthur looked at them before turning his attention to Matt, who was sitting on a couch on his own.

"Matt, you volunteered yourself."

"Uh, I did, but…I feel like…I wasn't thinking clearly…" Matt stammered.

"You can't _do_ that!" Eva shouted, anger and disbelief piercing her voice as the others also protested and objected. "You can't just _do_ that!"

Lele shook her head. "I _told_ you guys. He's _so_ bipolar it's-"

Arthur interrupted her. "Matt, would you like to volunteer the first name?"

Ignoring the glares being shot at his back, Matt got up, went to the table, wrote down a name, and dropped it into the hat. And once again, he _didn't_ vote for Lele.

"Come on," said Joey with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes when Lele went to take her turn. "Tell us."

But Lele merely dropped the paper into the hat and went back to her seat on the small couch with the girls, getting "oohs" and giggles from the others.

"Oh, a little bit of changing it up?" Matt sneered. "This is a nice change of pace." And she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

After they all voted, Arthur held up the hat and looked at each of them before he started shaking the hat.

"Give them a good ol' stir around this time," Oli requested.

Arthur did so and he reached into the hat. "May God be with you all."

"If I get chosen," Joey remarked as Arthur drew the first name, _"you're_ taking my place, Matt. You volunteered."

Before Matt could respond, Arthur read the first name. "Sierra."

"What the heck?" Sierra asked, her blood running cold. Someone voted for _her?!_ "You guys. Are you serious?"

"You guys are sick," Lele snapped while Sierra dissolved into tears, asking repeatedly why they would do that to her. "Better not be a girl. Better not be _another_ girl."

Arthur reached into the hat a second time and he selected a piece of paper. "Second name is Matt."

"Well, you got your wish," Joey remarked with a smile and wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief.

Matt sighed, disappointed that his backing out hadn't helped him. "I would really love to know who actually voted for me," he requested.

"I voted for you," said Oli and this got some reactions from the others.

"The _drama_ ," Joey chortled.

Arthur checked his watch and looked at them. "It is time to do the exorcism. Please-"

"No," Sierra moaned. _"Guys,_ this is so creepy, why would you put me through this?"

"It's time!" Arthur insisted.

Oli approached a still-shocked Matt. "You're gonna need that." He handed him the rosary and the holy water. "And you're gonna need that." He also handed him the Bible. "And _that_ was for dunking me."

Sighing once again, Matt got up, helped the crying Sierra to her feet, and they followed Arthur out of the living room and back to the basement.

The moment that they were gone, Tim looked at the remaining members of the group. "All right. Fess up. Who voted for Sierra?" he demanded.

Joey gulped. "I voted for Sierra," he admitted, trying his best to avoid the Mobster's glare as he sat down on the small couch with the remaining girls, "because her and Matt are the only ones who haven't done it, and they need to start contributing."

"I haven't been in any challenges either," Benny pointed out. "So, why not vote for me?"

"I guess we all like you too much, Benny," Tim remarked.

"I admit that I _did_ vote for Matt," Dawn admitted. "He tried to do a take-back after volunteering, and that wasn't the right thing to do." And there was general agreement to that, for they all knew the 'no-take-back' rule from their school days.

Eva sighed. "I voted for Sierra," she confessed and when she got questions of why, she explained. "Matt was going in there no matter _what_ I did, so there was no point in voting for him. Lele, Oli, I love you guys too much to vote for you, Benny, you have been _super_ helpful, and I didn't vote for Joey or Dawn because I now believe that you two _aren't_ behind any of this."

"What about me?" Tim wanted to know.

Eva shrugged. "You just got dunked," she sad matter-of-factly. "I figured I'd give you a break this time around."

"Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Who will come back from the exorcism? Stay tune to find out. R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: EXORCISM!

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: It's time for the exorcism! Who will come back alive?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: EXORCISM!**

Meanwhile, Arthur lead Matt and Sierra, who was moaning about how she didn't want to do this, back into the basement, along a long hallway, moving quickly past the lab, passed the room that the priest was still trapped in, and too soon they reached a room.

* * *

This room had a table with a candle, two pieces of paper, and in the nearby wall was a locked door, which Matt suspected held the girl that they would need to perform the exorcism on in order to save her from the demon.

"What's this?" Sierra asked when they reached the table and she could smell something that was almost smoothing compared to the stench that was coming from the lab they passed, and she wasn't even going to think of what was causing it. "Do you smell that?"

"It's incense," said Matt, pointing to a silver container that was next to the candle, and there was a small plume of white smoke coming out of it. He looked at the papers, which had the all-too-familiar symbol on it. "Okay. It looks like these are the instructions." He began reading them.

"'To exorcise a demon of this strength, it requires the effort of two exorcists. The second exorcist must take the rosary and holy water and complete four steps – while the first exorcist holds down the victim, no matter how hard they fight back. If the first exorcist lets go for any reason, he or she will immediately d-'"

Matt stopped reading at that point and fixed Sierra, whose eyes were wide with fear, with a reassuring look. "Sierra, it's ok," he promised her. "We're gonna be okay. This won't take long," he insisted. "We'll be in and out of there before you know it. And besides, I'm the one who has to do all the dangerous stuff. All you have to do is sit on the bed, hold down the woman, and say a prayer." He handed her the second piece of paper. "The entire time you're holding her down, say this. Over and over. You have to memorize it."

Sierra nodded and began memorizing the prayer. "Saint Michael…the archangel…be our protection from the wickedness…and banish this evil. Amen."

"I've got my holy water," said Matt, holding up the bottle.

Sierra nodded and finished memorizing the prayer. "Ok, I got it."

"Once you've got that memorized," Matt reminded her, "you _can't_ let go."

"I know."

"And don't cry, okay?" Matt added. "We're gonna be fine. Trust me." _'Ok, so there are four steps that I need to complete and I'll get the forth step after I finish the first three steps.'_ He made sure that he had the holy water, the bible, and the rosary, so they now had everything. "Let's go." And they went to the door together.

* * *

When Matt and Sierra entered the room beyond, they gasped when they saw what awaited them: a woman _snarled_ at them from the bed. She was arching her back unnaturally so that she was facing the ceiling. She was bare-footed, her hair was a tangled mess of black, and her white nightgown was barely hanging on to her thin frame.

"Omigod," Sierra gasped while Matt was lost for words, and she looked at him questioningly. "Do I go?"

"Yeah," said Matt, snapping back to what they needed to do. "Go ahead, go ahead, I'm just – so – I gotta get – the candles."

Sierra sat down on the bed, grabbed the woman by the arm, and forced her against the bedsheets. "Go!" she cried, her voice almost inaudible over the hellish growls of their patient. "Go! I have her!"

Step 1: You will see a cross of chalk on the floor. Use five of the candles to make a star around it.

"Tell me when to start!"

Matt ran back and forth, grabbing candles and placing them around the cross. "Just keep saying it. Keep saying it. I got you. I got you. I got you."

"Saint Michael…the archangel…" Sierra choked out the prayer, clearly on the verge of another round of tears. "Be our protection from the wickedness."

"I got you, hold on, hold on, we got the star," Matt muttered, turning his attention to the second step.

Step 2: Find the censer (the container of incense) and place it inside the star.

Matt found the censer in approximately no time flat. As he raced back to the star, he saw Sierra, tears in her eyes, repeating the prayer. He had to hurry. He had to save her. Censer. Star. He was halfway there.

Step 3: Draw alpha and omega symbols on either side of the star.

Sierra watched while repeating the prayer over and over again, holding onto the woman as she thrashed around, knowing that if she let go, then she would die. "Saint Michael. The archangel."

Matt had managed to set up the candles and the censer around the cross, and he was now drawing the alpha and omega symbols on either side of the star he'd made. "Hold on! I've got the omega!" And they both cringed as things began falling off the shelves, smashing to the floor, and they knew that the demon was fighting back.

Matt finished drawing the symbols and looked around for the fourth step, which was suppose to reveal itself when he finished the third step. "Did I miss a step?" he wondered.

"Be our protection from the wickedness! Banish this evil spirit! Amen!"

Matt was certain they were going to die when he spotted a box that was partly open on a nearby table. After telling Sierra to keep repeating the prayer, he hurried over and grabbed the box. He opened it and found a note that had the final step on it. "I've got some kind of clue!" He wasn't sure if they were being timed or not, so he quickly skimmed through the note. "'Fourth step requires you…blah blah blah…holy water…pour holy water head to toe on the victim…something something force…put the rosary on top of the first exorcist…'"

"Amen!" Sierra screamed as she began repeating the prayer again while struggling to keep the woman in place.

Matt dropped the note, grabbed the holy water to pour over the woman, who began convulsing as the holy water touched her skin and it started steaming, and then he hurried around the bed to place the rosary around Sierra's neck, almost tangling it with the tiara. "Stay still!" he shouted as she struggled against both the possessed woman and him. "Stay still!" He managed to get the rosary over her head.

The second that the rosary came into contact with Sierra's neck, she suddenly stiffened, and then she slumped onto the bed. "Sierra?" he asked, shaking her when she didn't respond. "Sierra? Are you ok?" He started to panic and checked for a pulse while the woman sat up and watched them both through the hair that was hanging over her face. "Oh no." He couldn't find a pulse.

Matt hurried back around the bed to grab the note, and he read through it, sinking to one knee in horror at what he'd done and ran a hand through his hair. "'…in order to complete the exorcism, you must choose. Put the rosary on top of the first exorcist, and he or she will die, killed by unholy spirits as they flee the victim's soul. Put the rosary on your own neck, and _you_ will be the one to die. Either way, a life is required to set this woman free'."

"Sierra, I'm so sorry," he said, trembling as he faced her body. "I did this wrong." He had a _choice_ and he screwed it up _big time!_ He looked up as the woman moved off the bed and presented him with the cross, and he could see the regret in her eyes.

Matt took the crucifix without looking at it. "Go," he told the woman, hot tears stabbing his eyelids. "You can go now. You're free." And she disappeared.

Clutching the crucifix, Matt looked at Sierra's still form one last time, removing the rosary from around her neck. _'I'm_ so _sorry, Sierra,'_ he thought, stumbling out of the room. _'I'm so,_ so _, sorry!'_

* * *

A/N: RIP Sierra. R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7: FAITH RESTORED AND LOST

Escape the Night: Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?

A/N: Well, Matt managed to get the cross, but Sierra died in the process because he didn't read the note through. Do you think Matt would've chosen himself if he _had_ read the note the whole way through? Who knows for sure.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: FAITH RESTORED AND LOST**

The group looked up when Matt entered the living room with the crucifix in hand, and he could see the questions in their eyes of where Sierra was. "I killed her," he confessed, expecting the shocked reactions and questions.

"You _killed_ her?"

"It was an accident," Matt added, handing Eva the note as he sank down on the couch.

Eva pushed aside the grief she was feeling and read through the note several times before looking at him, feeling conflicted since this was _a lot_ like when Justine failed to save Andrea.

"So you didn't read the whole note?" Joey asked, his voice tight with anger.

"I didn't," Matt confessed, feeling _very_ guilty, and he wouldn't be surprised if they all blamed him, for this _was_ on him. "It was on a time constraint. I was trying to go as fast as I could."

"That doesn't sound right," Eva muttered.

"Part of me is like, I understand," Joey said, "but the other part…" He shook his head. "It just makes you look _so_ sketchy right now."

"I knew how it was gonna look when I walked up here," Matt agreed, dejected.

Lele opened her mouth, but Dawn interrupted her. "Guys, enough," she said, struggling to keep her voice calm. "Matt's already feeling guilty as it is, and there's nothing more that we can do for Sierra." She swallowed. "Please, let's just get the cross to the priest and end this, please."

"Dawn's right," Joey agreed, taking the cross from Matt and headed for the back door with the others following. "Let's go."

* * *

David turned when he heard the door to the room open and the group entered. When Joey held out the cross, his face brightened. "The cross," he whispered, taking it and held it close, kissing the top briefly. "Thank you. Thank you. I'm free."

"You're welcome," Joey said, trying and failing to keep the grief out of his voice, but it was impossible by this point.

The priest was about to say something else when Arthur entered the room for the first time, and he paused when he saw the bulter. He thought for a moment and turned to the table behind him, where he picked up a plain brown notebook. "I kept a journal with my observations of the other owners," he informed them, handing the notebook to Eva. "It will help you find them."

' _I_ wish _I could tell you about_ him _,'_ David thought as he made the cross over them and kissed his fingers once he was done, hoping to protect them from what lied ahead. _'But I can't, not this way.'_ He then walked past the group, out of the room, and up the stairs, where he vanished into the night. He was freed.

* * *

Returning to the living room, they cleaned up the ash, sand, put the candles away, and they put the artifacts back on the mantle and in a pair of small cabinets on either side.

Joey was holding the notebook, which Eva had given to him, and he looked at the group. "At least we know what we have to do," he remarked. "Four more owners."

Matt started laughing bitterly, startling them. "Don't even read the book! It doesn't matter," he stated, having reached his breaking point and he slammed the rosary that he'd removed from Sierra's neck onto the mantle, making the others jump. "We killed off _all_ of our friends just to get the four artifacts, and _then_ we find out we need to do more, just so we can kill off _even more_ people to _hopefully_ get out of the house!" He shook his head. "This is never going to end, and we are all going to die."

"Matt, that isn't true," Dawn protested, although she could understand why he was losing faith. "The priest has given us that book to _help_ , and we're going to make it back to 2016."

Matt faced her, his eyes bright with unshed tears, and his expression was a cross between amusement and anger. "Wake _up_ , Dawn!" he snapped, stepping toward her, and to her credit, she didn't take a step back. "We're _never_ getting out of this dammed house, and that _demon_ is going to kill us all! So, get that through your little retard- ow!"

He yelped in pain when Dawn suddenly twisted his arm behind his back. "Don't you _ever_ call me _retarded!_ " she hissed into his ear, her face going red with anger. "Now, _you_ might be ready to give up, Matt, but I'm _not_. So, just shut your _mouth._ " She then shoved him away and stormed out of the living room.

Matt gingerly rubbed his sore arm, having forgotten that Dawn was _very_ sensitive about her disability and taking the term retardation out of context around her was _never_ a good idea. Plus, he'd also forgotten that she knew how to defend herself due to her time playing a Power Ranger over the years.

Joey shot him a disgusted look, put the book on the mantle, and he exited the living room to look for the brunette, not wanting her to be alone in the house with the demon on the loose.

"You're a _real_ idiot, Matt," Benny said sourly. "You're lucky she didn't rip your arm off."

"Come on," said Oli, "let's go find them and then get back to finding the remaining owners." And he left with Benny, Lele, and Eva, leaving Matt all alone.

' _I brought that on myself,'_ Matt thought, sitting down on one of the couch. _'But it's pointless to try anymore. I can see it, but they can't, and when they do, we're all going to die before this long night is over.'_

* * *

It didn't take Joey very long to find Dawn, following the sounds of sniffling to one of the small rooms off the hallway, and he found her huddled in a corner with her legs pressed against her chest since she was hugging them.

He didn't say anything, but he did enter the room and sat down next to her. He knew from experience that she would speak when she was good and ready, and trying to force it out of her was _never_ a good idea, unless you were her parents.

"Matt has gone bye-bye, hasn't he?" Dawn asked after a few minutes.

"It looks like it," Joey agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He's taking Sierra's death really hard."

"I don't think Matt meant to kill her," Dawn remarked, wiping away the tears. "He was in a rush and made a mistake, just like Justine made a mistake when she tried to save Andrea."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, it's similar. Both were under pressure, and they were running out of time."

They both looked up when there was a knock and Oli poked his head into the room. "You two ok?"

"Yeah, yea, we're fine," said Joey, getting up and he helped Dawn up. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Agreeing, they left the room, rejoining Benny, Lele, and Eva, and they all started back to the living room and Matt. They were running out of time.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: One owner down and four to go. Who will die next? Post your guesses in the reviews. R&R everyone!


End file.
